A current mutual-capacitance type projective capacitive touch sensor generally uses a transparent conductive material such as indium tin oxide (ITO) to manufacture a driving electrode and a sensing electrode thereof. However, in one aspect, since the transparent conductive material generally has an excessive large resistance, which would cause sensed signal of large-sized projective capacitive touch panel to be attenuated. In another aspect, the capacitive touch sensor manufactured by the transparent conductive material would have unwanted increase of parasitic capacitance resulting from large area of sensing electrode and thus is vulnerable to ambient noise interference so that the sensed signal is attenuated. In still another aspect, the capacitive touch sensor manufactured by the transparent conductive material is difficult to achieve highly symmetrical inter-electrode patterns and therefore the linearity of interpolation signal between sensors is hard to achieve a good status during the rear-end signal processing. In addition, the cost of the transparent conductive material is relatively high.